Pintura, Musica y Pasión
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: Da Vinci es una dálmata pintora, ella se encarga de llenar los espacios en blanco con su creatividad. Por otro lado, DJ se encarga de iluminar en la oscuridad con sus melodías. Cada uno hace algo que llena de alegría a su familia, tanto así que terminan siendo un parde hermanos muy unidos, hasta el punto de sentir algo mas que un Amor Fraternal. (Lemon)
1. Sentimientos extraños

_Alola usuarios!_

_Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar algo, y es que este Fic esta ambientado en la nueva serie de Disney Channel: "101 Dalmatian Street", ósea que este Fic no incluirá nada de la película (por ahora), solo lo digo porque luego habra gente que no entiende y me tirara piedras y arena._

_Aun así, esperó les guste, aunque tengan cuidado, puede haber un poco de Lemon por aquí jeje._

_Disfruten su lectura~_

**Pintura, Musica y Pasión**~

**Prologo: "Sentimientos extraños**"

Era una bella tarde en Londres, tarde en la cual varios de los dálmatas que vivían en la casa 101 de la calle dálmata habían ido al parque. Todos eran supervisados por los padres, Doug y Delilah, acompañados de sus hijos mas mayores, Dolly y Dylan.

Todos los dálmatas adoraban jugar en el parque, ya sea con pelotas, una cuerda para jalar, huesos chillones, frisbees, entre otras cosas, sin embargo, no todos jugaban, pues dos de ellos están en otros asuntos.

La Dálmata pintora de la casa, Da Vinci, estaba pintando de manera relajante sobre un lienzo, y justo detrás de ella, sentado en una banca estaba el dálmata musical, DJ, el cual estaba mesclando musica muy agusto con sus audífonos puestos. Los dos estaban tan metidos en sus cosas que no se daban cuenta de lo que hacia el otro, pero en eso varios de sus hermanos pasaron corriendo, llamando la atención de DJ, este miro a sus hermanos y sonrió, luego miro para atrás, viendo así a Da Vinci trabajando.

DJ se quedo mirando a su hermana manchada unos segundos, era divertido ver como esta hacia su arte, los trazos en sus pinturas le quedan bien y el coloreado era una maravilla, cosa que DJ admiraba de su hermana. Por otro lado, a Da Vinci le gustaba escuchar la musica que su hermano musico hacia, de cierta forma le ayudaba con sus pinturas, ya sea en tradicional o con pintura en aerosol, le gustaba mucho la musica.

A lo lejos estaban Dylan y Dolly observando a los dos, tan despreocupados y enfocados en sus cosas.

-Dolly, no crees que los dos pasan solos mucho rato?- preguntaba Dylan mirando a su hermana.

-Si, lo creó, pero no te preocupes, son artistas, no hay que molestarlos- respondió Dolly sin darle mucha importancia, ya sabiendo como eran los dos.

-Bueno, aun así me preocupa que pasen mucho tiempo solos, se que a veces se juntan con los demás pero tampoco es que lo hagan seguido- decía Dylan suspirando.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero bueno, ya después hablaremos con ellos- respondió la dálmata poniéndose su casco para luego subir a su patineta e irse.

Dylan solo se quedo ahí sentado, observando a sus dos hermanos hacer sus cosas tranquilamente, pero, por momentos se percato de algo extraño, pues habían veces en las que DJ volteaba, pero no veía la pintura de Da Vinci, sino a su retaguardia. Dylan puso una cara extrañada al ver eso, pero al ser algo no muy notorio, lo dejó de lado, así que solo se levanto y fue con el resto de sus hermanos.

Paso un rato y ya era hora de que la familia volviera a casa, Da Vinci término de darle unos detalles a su pintura para luego guardar sus materiales y su lienzo, mientras DJ recogía su Torna mesa, después ellos junto con sus padres y Hermanos regresaron a la casa.

-Dios, mi nueva obra me esta quedando genial- decía Da Vinci andando a un lado de su hermano músico.

-Me di cuenta- respondió el dálmata. -Me gusta mucho tu arte-

-Lo se, a todos les gusta, aunque tu musica tampoco se queda afuera, eh- dijo Da Vinci riendo.

-Gracias Hermana- dijo DJ. -oye, que harás ahorita que llegamos a la casa?-

-Pues tenia pensado ir al patio trasero y ahí terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego todos empiezan a jugar y no me dejan terminar, y es lo que me estresa- respondió la dálmata un poco triste.

-Supongo que por eso mismo las pinturas mas elaboradas te toman mas tiempo, no-

-Así es, ojala pudiera quedarme aquí en el parque, para que nadie me moleste y pueda terminar a gusto- Da Vinci voltea para atrás, mirando momentáneamente el Parque.

-tienes razón, ah mi también me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato, luego cuando estoy mezclando, Dizzy y DeeDee me interrumpen y tampoco me dejan terminar en paz- dijo DJ suspirando. -pero bueno, ya encontraremos en algún momento un lugar donde estar solos-

-Esperó sea pronto- Da Vinci mira a su hermano. -Sabes, me gusta mucho escuchar tu musica mientras pinto, me llena de inspiración-

-Enserio?-

-Así es, de hecho hay veces en las que me quedo escondida detrás de algún mueble mientras compones, así yo escucho tu música y me da inspiración- se queda de pie y halza las patas, para luego seguir caminando.

-Si quieres luego te grabo un disco con todo lo que e hecho hasta ahora- DJ Broma riendo un poco.

-No gracias, disfruto mas escuchándola en vivo :3- respondió Da Vinci de manera positiva.

-De verdad?- pregunto DJ sorprendido, y un tanto sonrojado.

-Desde luego, me gustaría una sesión de musica privada, si es que quieres- Rio la dálmata pintora acelerando el paso, dejando a DJ atrás.

-Si, si quiero...- pensó el, mirando el trasero de su hermana mientras se mordía el labio. -No no, que estoy pensando?- se pregunto así mismo sacudiendo su cabeza y acelerando el paso también.

DJ no quería admitirlo pero el tenía sentimientos muy íntimos hacia Da Vinci, pero no sentimiento típicos de hermanos, sino... Amorosos.

El no sabia que pensar al respecto, sus padres le habían ensañado que el podría amar a quien sea, pero, nunca mencionaron nada sobre amar a una hermana, por lo que estos sentimientos hacia Da Vinci le estaban dando muchas dudas sobre si era lo correcto o no, tampoco sentía que debería preguntarle a sus padre, le daba mucha vergüenza por lo que decidió guardarse el secreto para si mismo.

Al final, Doug y Delilah habían llegado a casa con todos sus cachorros, para después ir a Almorzar, todos fueron al comedor donde Delilah, Dylan y Dawkins repartieron comida entre los 101 dálmatas. Entre todos ellos, DJ era el menos hambriento, pues todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza lo Mantenía Distraído, eso hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-DJ, estas bien?- era Da Vinci, la cual se había sentado al lado del dálmata musical para comer con el.

-Eeeeh... Pues...- DJ empezó a ponerse nervioso al tener a su hermana así de cerca, pero logro tranquilizarse y responder. -si si, estoy bien, sólo estoy pensando en los ritmos latinos, sabias que ese tal Bad Bunny la esta petando como Trapero?- pregunto intentando disimular.

-Jajajajaja eso suena como Dylan, ya que se encarga de Trapear el suelo, el debería ser el Trapero x3- respondió Da Vinci riendo, en eso varios de sus hermanos que estaban comiendo ahí a su alrededor también rieron al escucharlo, y Dylan solo levantaba una ceja al escuchar aquello.

-Jajaja, Cierto- dijo DJ un tanto sonrojado por haber hecho reír a sus hermanos, pero sobretodo a la de las manchas de pintura, pero para no levantar sospechas, mejor empezó a comer.

Paso un rato, y había llegado la hora de tomar una siesta, pero Da Vinci aprovechó esto para pedirle a su madre que lo dejara estar en el patio trasero y así terminar su pintura, a lo cual Delilah aceptó, dándole permiso a su hija de saltarse la hora se la siesta, pero no era la única, pues DJ le había pedido a su padre si lo podía dejar en su cuarto un rato, Doug no se negó y le dio su aprobación al dálmata musico.

Da Vinci salio al patio y coloco en medio de este su caballete con su Lienzo aun no terminado, y a un lado todas las pinturas que iba a utilizar. Mientras que en el cuarto de los cachorros, DJ estaba enfrente de su Torna Mesa, tocando un poco para distraerse, además de terminar la canción que a estado intentando hacer.

Cada cachorro estaba enfocado en lo que hacia, Da Vinci sentía mucha satisfacción con cada pincelada que daba, mientras DJ con cada Beat que sonaba, sin duda cada uno estaba disfrutando su momento a solas con lo que mas les gustaba. Así pasaron unos minutos, el los cuales DJ logro terminar su canción, esta era genero Future Bass, y el resultado era mejor del que esperaba.

Cuando quedo contento con el resultado, se quitó los audífonos y se quedó mirando el techo mientras sonreía, feliz de haber hecho un buen trabajo, tal vez vaya a usarla para cuando Dolly haga otra fiesta en casa o algo así.

DJ se levantó y decidió relajarse un poco con algo de ChillOut, un género muy relajante que a estado aprendiendo a tocar, así que puso una de sus pistas, se coloco los audífonos y se acercó a la ventana para poder ver el cielo, el cual estaba gran parte cubierto de nubes. El dálmata musico sonrió mientras seguía escuchando su musica, sin embargo algo llamó su atención en la parte se abajo, al mirar, vio a su hermana Da Vinci pintando en medio del patio. DJ se quedó mirandola unos segundos, admirando el estilo tan maravilloso con el que Da Vinci hacia su pintura, sin embargo, otra cosa que DJ admiraba era el cuerpo de su hermana, pues esta daba unos movimientos de cola involuntarios, los cuales eran sutiles y de cierta forma, adorables.

El dálmata no sabia porque miraba de esa manera a su hermana, estaba hipnotizado por la retaguardia de esta, tanto así que empezó a babear mientras seguía mirándola, le estaba gustando y mucho, sentía mucho placer al mirar la cola de Da Vinci, era como si tuviera algo que DJ no pudiera ignorar.

En eso Da Vinci se detuvo un momento, se sentía observada, así que lentamente miro para atrás, a lo que DJ se escondió, tratando de no llamar la atención, para suerte de el, Da Vinci no le dio mucha importancia, así que solo prosiguió con lo suyo.

DJ estaba exaltado, parecía que el corazón le iba a estallar por lo rápido que latía, poco a poco fue relajándose, pero, noto algo extraño, pues al mirar hacia su cintura, vio algo creciendo entre sus patas, era rojo y salía de su zona íntima, cuando este misterioso objeto salio por completo, empezó a escurrir algo trasparente y viscoso, manchando su barriga.

El cachorro estaba un poco aterrado por esa cosa, no sabía que era y mucho menos que hacia ahí, quería salir de su habitación e ir a preguntarle a su madre, pero la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo se lo impedía, así que al no poder ir, se quedó ahí sentado con esa cosa ahí.

DJ lo miraba con curiosidad, intentando pensar en que podía ser, había salido de la zona donde suele hacer sus necesidades, así que, tal vez de ahí salga su orina y eso, pero al no saber si servía para eso realmente, decidió acercar su pata para tocarlo, al hacerlo directamente en la puntita, sintió un cosquilleo extraño, como cuando le rascan la barriga pero la sensación era mucho mas intensa.

El dálmata musico se asomo por la puerta, para procurar que nadie estuviera cerca, al ver la zona despejada, corrió a su almohada y empezó a tocar ese objeto color rojo que había emergido de sus partes, pero no se quedó en solo tocarlo un poco, pues empezó a acariciarlo con ambas patas, lenta y cuidadosamente de adelante atrás, sintiendo una sencasion muy placentera en el proceso.

Así siguió por unos minutos, gimiendo entre dientes para no llamar la atención, pero llego un punto en el que no podía continuar, pues sentía que se lo hacia, esa cosa iba a explotar, estaba en su máximo nivel.

Con un poco de miedo, el dálmata acerco su pata otra vez para seguir, después de unas cuantas caricias, término liberando un liquido extraño, era blanco y muy viscoso, no paraba de salir a chorros. DJ empezó a dar unos leves y tiernos gemidos, pues la expulsión de ese liquido le había hecho experimentar algo nunca antes vivido, se sentía feliz y satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

-Dios... Eso estuvo muy... Rico- decía mientras miraba el techo y suspiraba, al mirar para abajo, vio que esa cosa roja de su ebtrepierna ya no estaba parada, sino flácida. -Que sera eso?- se pregunto aun sin saber que era.

El cachorro se puso de pie y se fue al baño, para lavarse un poco en esa zona, además de retirar esa sustancia extraña. Tomo algo de papel higiénico y lo llevo al cuarto, ya ahí empezó a limpiar lo que había dejado, pero en eso la curiosidad lo invadió nuevamente, así que, con su pata tomo un poco de ese liquido y lo llevó a su hocico para olfatearlo, y posteriormente, probarlo, pasando su lengua por su pata, saboreando la misteriosa sustancia.

El sabor era algo saladito, lo cual le término gustando, así que empezó a lamer el suelo, saboreando todo lo que había dejado, cuando término se limpio el hocico con el papel hijienico como su fuese una servilleta, luego lo llevo al baño y lo tiro en el basurero que tenían ahí, claro, no lo iba a tirar en el "Cuenco de Agua" donde sus hermanos bebían.

-Bueno... Eso fue algo extraño, que abra sido?- se preguntaba el mientras volvía al cuarto y se asomaba por la ventana, viendo a Da Vinci aun haciendo su trabajo, pero esta vez si decidió ignorarla, así que se alejo de la ventana y se acostó en su almohada para seguir escuchando música, pensando en lo que había hecho y en que podría ser eso que salio de su entre pierna, podría preguntarle a alguien pero... Ah quien?~

**Continuara...**


	2. Algo anda mal

Al día siguiente, DJ estaba en el jardín de su casa pensando en lo de ayer, tenia ganas de preguntarle a alguien, así que al no tener más opciones disponibles, decidió ir con su hermano mayor, Dylan, el cual estaba en su casa del árbol.

-Toc Toc, hermano- DJ se asoma por la puerta, viendo a Dylan organizando unas cosas.

-Hola DJ, que ocurre?- preguntó el dálmata mayor al ver a su hermanito en la puerta.

-Este... Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto temeroso.

-Seguro, sobre que?- pregunto dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, vine aquí porque creí que sabrías...- DJ toca sus patas entre si. -Ayer algo salio de mi zona intima, era largo y de color rojo, cuando lo tocaba, sentía muchas cosquillas y me gustaba mucho... Tu sabes que podría ser?-

-Eeeeh...- Dylan se quedo paralizado al escuchar esa descripción, pero después reaccionó para responder. -Entra, te voy a mostrar algo-

DJ obedeció y entró, viendo como Dylan buscaba algo en su librero, después de unos segundos, sacó un libro.

-Esto podría servir- dijo mientras le mostraba el libro a su hermano, era sobre reproducción y apareamiento animal, al abrirlo, rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba. -Esa cosa que dices tener es como esta?- le enseña la imagen, en esta se veía un miembro canino en todo su esplendor.

-Oh pues... Si, es como ese- DJ se sonrojo al ver esa ilustración.

-Bueno, esta cosa se llama Pene, solo los machos lo tienen- dijo mostrándole otras ilustraciones a DJ.

-Ya veo... Entonces tu también tienes uno?- Preguntó DJ.

-Desde luego, obvio no te lo puedo mostrar, pero si te puedo asegurar que tengo uno- Dylan se sonroja al decir eso.

-Entiendo... Y para que sirve?-

-Bueno, el Pene tiene dos funciones, la primera es para liberar los desechos líquidos, osea la orina- respondió Dylan. -y la segunda es para el apareamiento-

-Apareamiento?- pregunta DJ curioso.

-Sip, así como los machos tienen pene, las hembras tiene algo llamado... Vagina- Dylan busca en su libro y le muestra a su hermano una ilustración de una vagina canina.

-Oh dios...- El dálmata músico se queda boquiabierto al ver eso.

-Bueno, el caso es que los machos deben meter su pene en la vagina de las hembras, luego hay que sacarlo y meterlo, una y otra vez, eso sería el apareamiento- Dylan trata de explicarle a DJ de la forma mas resumida posible.

Al escuchar esa explicación, DJ empezó a imaginarse cosas inapropiadas con Da Vinci, se imaginaba a el mismo metiendo su miembro dentro de la vagina de su pequeña hermana, esto solo lo hizo excitar.

-DJ, estas bien?- preguntó Dylan al ver a DJ distraído.

-Este... eh... si si si, claro- respondió DJ. -y luego que sigue después de hacer eso?-

-Pues luego de frotar el pene varias veces, este expulsara una sustancia espesa color blanco, se llama Semen, y sirve para tener cachorros con ella- explicó Dylan.

-Oh... Vaya...- el dálmata musico recordó lo que había hecho y lo que había salido de su pene lo frotarlo. -y esa cosa es mala si se consume?- pregunto con miedo.

-Pff para nada, es seguro, aunque un poco asqueroso- respondió Dylan.

-Ah, ya veo Jeje- DJ sonríe aliviado, después preguntó: -Entonces si esa cosa blanca entra a la vagina de una hembra, esta tendrá cachorros?-

-Así es- respondió Dylan.

-Eso significa que mi papá dejo mucho de su semen en mamá... Y por eso tenemos tantos hermanos?! :0- preguntó DJ poniéndose las patas en la cabeza.

-Pues... Mas o menos- Respondió Dylan girando su pata.

-Bueno, esto es muy interesante, gracias por explicar todo esto jeje- dijo DJ poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía.

-De nada- respondió Dylan. -Oye, y exactamente como es que se te paro tu... Pene?- preguntó curioso.

-Eh... Pues, vi en la tele un comercial de... Ropa interior femenina y me dio algo raro y eso...- mintió el dálmata musico.

-Mmmm ya veo, pues ten cuidado con eso, no querrás que alguien lo vea, o si?- arquea una ceja.

-Descuida, no hay problema- dijo DJ. -Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, te veo luego- sale de la casa del árbol y baja.

-Muy bien, adiós- se despidió Dylan guardando su libro en su lugar. -Ese mocoso oculta algo... Mmh... Nah, no me incumbe- sigue con lo suyo.

Mientras tanto en la casa, DJ entro y paso por la cocina, viendo a sus hermanos comer, después subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, pero al entrar, vio a Da Vinci justo ahí, enfrente de su caballete pintando, lo que hizo que DJ se quedara paralizado.

-Mh? Oh hola hermano, que haces ahí?- pregunto Da Vinci al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

-Pues y-yo solo vine por mi torna mesa Jeje...- dijo DJ entrando rápidamente por ella, la cual estaba a un lado del cojín donde el dormía.

-Oye, y no te gustaría darme esa sesión musical que dijiste que me darías?- preguntó la hembra poniendo su pincel en el hocico.

-A-ahora?- preguntó DJ.

-Pues me gustaría mucho, a menos que tengas otros planes en mente- respondió Da Vinci poniendo cara triste.

DJ suspiro para relajarse un poco, después respondió. -Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer ahora, así que...- pone su torna mesa en el suelo y la enciende. -Dime que poner!- pone una cara desafiante.

-Oww gracias jeje- dijo Da Vinci con una sonrisa. -pues me gustaría algo calmado, algo que me haga sentir bien, que me haga reflexionar, que me haga estar mas relajada y serena-

-Jaja ya te pareces Deepak- dijo DJ riendo al ver el comportamiento de la hembra, después procedió a poner un género muy relajado y tranquilo, el Chillstep. -Espero esto sirva-

La pista empezó a zonar, con un ritmo lento, con voces y viendo de fondo, un leve piano y unas tonas de guitarra bastante lentas. Da Vinci sonrió al escuchar aquella melodía, después dio un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y procedió a continuar con su , sin embargo, al igual que paso en el patio el día anterior, ella iba moviendo la cola de lado a lado de manera involuntaria.

DJ no estaba observando, estaba más atento a la música, pero al levantar la mirada la vio, justo enfrente de el estaba la cola de su hermana menor, era tan bella, linda y redonda que al dálmata musico sin duda le daban ganas de acercarse y tocarlas, se veían tan suaves que resultaba ser muy tentador, así que lentamente fue acercando su pata para al menos acariciarla un poco.

-Oye DJ, eso suena bastante bien!- dijo Da Vinci mientras se daba la vuelta, pero la sonrisa de su rostro cambio al ver a su hermano muy cerca con la pata extendida.

-Eeeeh... Gracias- agradeció DJ retirando la pata todo sonrojado.

-Hermano, que estabas haciendo?- preguntó ella un poco confundida.

-Yo? Eeeeh... Nada nada- DJ retrocede un tanto preocupado.

-Mmh... Acaso querías... Tocarme?- preguntó Da Vinci mirando a DJ.

-Pues... No, no quería hacerlo, tranquila- respondió el.

-Hermano... Desde hace un tiempo e notado tu comportamiento conmigo: te pones nervioso, te sonrojas mucho, quieres pasar mucho tiempo a mi lado, que te sucede?- preguntó Da Vinci acercando a DJ.

-Es que... Es que yo no se como explicártelo...- DJ baja la mirada intentando no ver a los ojos de la hembra.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo, somos familia, recuerdas?- pregunto ella tomando la pata derecha de DJ, este levanto la mirada, viendo como la dálmata pintura le daba una sonrisa de confianza.

-pero... es muy vergonzoso...- dijo DJ se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, alejándose de ahí muy rápido.

-Hermano, espera!- Da Vinci intenta detenerlo pero no puede, el ya se había ido, la dálmata pintora suspiro y entró al cuarto, apagando el aparato de DJ, luego se sentó a continuar con lo suyo, aunque ya no tenía las mismas ganas de antes. -que le estará pasando?-

Pasaron unas horas y la hora de dormir ya estaba próxima, Da Vinci estaba acostada en el cojín donde dormía, solo mirando el suelo mientras suspiraba. En eso paso DJ enfrente de ella, pero el solo la ignoró, como evitándola, Da Vinci no sabía porque su hermano estaba así, tenia ganas de acercarse a preguntar, pero, no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, así que solo se quedo ahí acostada pensando en el.

-Hermanita, todo bien?- preguntó Dolly acercándose para ver que le estaba pasando.

-Si, todo bien, solo estaba, pesando en unas cosas...- respondió la dálmata manchada aun mirando el suelo.

-Bien, entonces no necesitas nada, verdad?- pregunto Dolly aun preocupada por el comportamiento de Da Vinci.

-Mmmm no, estoy bien, solo tengo sueñito- dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, aun así si me necesitas, estaré aquí para ti- dijo ella caminando a su cama. -Hora de dormir, descansen todos!- se acuesta.

-Buenas noches!- respondieron varios de los dálmatas que estaban ya en sus camas.

Da Vinci solo estaba en silencio, volteo a ver a DJ pero este estaba volteado al lado contrario, mirando el cielo por la ventana. La dálmata pintura suspiro y se dio la vuelta también, intentando dormir y descansar~


	3. Arte

Al día siguiente, Da vinci estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, ella dormía plácidamente, sin preocupaciones de nada... Al menos hasta que llego la hora de Despertar.

-Hora de Levantarse! Arriba todos!- decía Dolly usando una cuchara y una cacerola para hacer ruido.

-Dolly! No seas tan brusca!- Dylan intenta quitárselos pero no puede.

Los dálmatas pero sobretodo Da Vinci se estaba despertando, La dálmata se levantó y bostezo, luego se empezó a tronar el cuello, girándo su cabeza con fuerza hacia un lado hasta que las vertebras crujieran. Ya después de eso se levantó y camino a la puerta, sin embargo, sentía que algo faltaba... Al mirar con atención hacia la habitación, noto como en la cama de DJ estaban sus audífonos, pero el no, esto era raro, normalmente DJ no dejaría sus presiados auriculares ahí solos, por lo que se acerco a ellos y los tomo, preguntándose donde estaría su hermano musico.

Luego escucho algo proveniente de la ventana, Da Vinci se acerco y se asomo, viendo a DJ en el patio bajo el árbol de la casa de Dylan, con una libreta en las patas y unos papeles hechos bola a un lado. La dálmata pintora inclino su cabeza a un lado un tanto confundida, luego decidió bajar para saber que honda.

Ya abajo, salio de la casa al patio trasero y se acerco a DJ, esperando una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

-Buenos Días DJ- saludo amablemente.

-Mmh, Hola Da Vi- saludo el dálmata musico siguiendo a la suyo.

-Que haces?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues... Viendo si puedo dibujar- respondió el arrancando la hoja para luego hacerla bola y tirarla.

Da Vinci tomo uno de los papeles y lo abrió, viendo que era un retrato de ella, solo que algo mal hecho.

-Vaya, esto es... genial- dijo sintiéndose alagada.

-lo seria aun mas si me saliera...- DJ tira la librera al suelo ya estresado.

-Oye, tampoco eres tan malo, de hecho me gusta como lo haces-

-E-enserio?- preguntó DJ levantando la mirada.

-Sipi, dibujas muy lindo, aunque aun debes trabajar la perspectiva y las... Bueno, eso no importa, el caso es que me agrada que me estés dibujando...- dijo mientras se sonroja.

-Bueno, es un honor poder dibujar a una cachorra tan linda, pero, enserio necesitó practicar...- aparta la mirada.

-pues... Si quieres yo podría darte clases, así te enseñaría lo necesario para que puedas dibujar tan bien como yo!- sugirió la dálmata poniendo una pata en el hombro de su hermano.

-Harías eso por mi?- DJ la mira mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Desde luego, lo que sea por mi hermanote- lo abraza amistosamente.

DJ sonrió por eso, luego correspondió el abrazo, muy agradecido con su hermana, olvidando por un segundo el amor que tenía por ella y solo pensando en el motuo cariño que se tenían.

-Awwww~- se escucho un suspiro proveniente de la casa, cuando los dos dálmatas voltearon, vieron a todos sus hermanos y a sus padres admirando todo desde las ventanas.

-Se ven muy lindos los dos- grito Dolly conmovida de lo que había visto.

DJ y Da Vinci se separaron todo sonrojados, luego se pusieron a recoger todos los papeles que estaban tirados y caminaron a la casa algo avergonzados.

-Oye DJ- llamo Da Vinci a su hermano antes de entrar, luego le entregó sus audífonos. -creó que perdiste algo-

-Oh gracias- los toma y se los pone. -creo que hoy no tenía ganas de escuchar música-

-Jaja mejor cuidalos, a la próxima me los voy a quedar- dijo ella entrando a casa junto a su hermano.

**Un rato después...**

DJ y Da Vinci estaban en la habitación, esta vez dispuestos a seguir con lo se ayer.

-Preparada?- pregunta DJ moviendo sus dedos.

-Seguro que si- respondió ella sacando el pincel del bote de pintura.

DJ puso sus patas sobre su torna mesa y empezó a tocar, nuevamente era la melodía Chillout que estaba intentando tocar ayer. Esto mientras Da Vinci empezaba a pintar, inspirándose con el suave ritmo de aquella musica.

Los dos dálmatas se divertían mucho con lo que hacían, Da Vinci pues seguía haciendo sus movimientos involuntarios de cola, pero en este caso DJ solo los ignoro y siguió a lo suyo. Así estuvieron por una hora, hasta que finalmente, terminaron...

-Aw esto.. Es genial!- Da Vinci deja el pincel en el bote de pintura y empieza a saltar de la emoción por haber terminado su obra.

-A ver...- DJ se acerca y la mira, sorprendiéndose por lo que ella había hecho. -Wow...-

Era una pintura de una galaxia, en ella se veía con claridad las estrellas y las nebulosas, como si ella tuviera un basto conocimiento sobre la inmensidad del universo!... Bueno, no, pero si estaba muy hermoso.

-Gracias, Dylan me enseño con su telescopio unas constelaciones y eso me inspiro a iniciar esta pintura- decía ella admirando su trabajo. -Aunque tu también ayudaste, tu música es muy genial para este tipo de cosas, me hizo sentir como si... Estuviera flotando ahí afuera~-

-Ja, nunca lo había pensado así, la verdad cuando yo hago música lo que imagino es un espacio en negro, siendo iluminado con las notas musicales... Las cuales son de diferentes colores- explico el su visión sobre su arte.

-Eso se oye genial, yo por mi parte cuando pinto, ya sea en lienzo o en graffiti, lo que hago es imaginar un espacio en blanco, el cual tengo que rellenar con colores vividos y alegres~- explicó ella su visión sobre su arte.

-Genial, al parecer somos... Tal para cual- dijo DJ mirando a su hermana.

-Así es! El dúo de Hermanos artistas siempre unidos!- rodea a DJ y lo abraza, pegando su mejilla con la de el, como si de Dolly y Dylan se trataran.

-Si... Hermanos- DJ aparta la mirada y se separa del abrazo.

Da vinci lo miro, luego y sin avisar ni nada le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

-Muchas gracias hermano, te quiero mucho- sonríe igual de sonrojada.

-De nada...- fue lo único que DJ dijo, impresionado pero sobretodo feliz de haber recibido aquel beso.

-Niños! Bajen a almorzar!- grito Dylan desde abajo, llamando a todos.

-Hora de comer, vamos- Da Vinci pone su pintura en un lugar seguro para que no le pase nada, luego tomo la pata de DJ y se lo llevo a la planta baja para comer.

**Esa misma noche...**

Los dos estaban en su habitación preparando todo para dormir, acompañados de sus otros hermanos dálmatas que también iban a descansar. DJ estaba escogiendo en su reproductor mp3 unas canciones relajantes para que pudiera dormir, cosa que casi nunca hacia pero ya que hoy fue un gran día para el, decidió hacerlo. Da Vinci por su parte solo mullia su almohada para poder dormir cómodamente, cuando término se arrojó a ella, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos, llamo a DJ. -Hey hermano-

-Eh?- el dálmata músico se volteo y la miró para ver que necesitaba.

-Mañana iré con unos amigos a hacer graffitis por la ciudad, y me gustaría que me acompañarás- decía ella mirando sonriente a DJ.

-Lo dices enserio? Estaría encantado!- respondió emocionado.

-Genial, sera muy divertido- toma con su hocico la cobija del piso y se tapa con ella. -por ahora vamos a descansar-

-Mañana podemos ir también?- preguntaron Dizzy y DeeDee al escuchar eso.

-No, solo seremos DJ y yo- respondió la dálmata pintora.

-Oww- las dos cachorras se desaniman y se van.

-Bueno, seguro sera muy entretenido ir- dijo DJ dándose la vuelta mientras se sonrojaba. -Esta sera mi oportunidad para declararmele?- pensó el acostándose en su cama mientras se ponía los audífonos y escuchaba la música que había escogido minutos antes, y efectivamente, le estaba ayudando a dormir, quedando poco a poco dormidito como un bebe~

Da vinci por su parte solo se durmió así sin mas, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues sabe que pasara un día con su hermano favorito en toda la casa, además de que ahora DJ no estaba tan raro como en la noche anterior, que le habra pasado?... Ni idea~


	4. Algo inesperado

Al día siguiente, los cachorros ya estaban en sus actividades diarias; Diesel excavaba, Deepak meditaba, Dawkins hacia sus cosas Geeks, Dante acostado mirando el techo. DJ y Da Vinci pues ya se estaban preparando para irse, la dálmata guardaba todas sus latas de pintura en aerosol en un bolso negro, mientras el músico estaba viendo unas cosas en su Torna mesa.

-Esto sera divertido, sera genial pasar el día con mi hermanita- decía el dálmata mirando a Da Vinci.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, incluso te van a agradar mis amigos- respondió Da vinci cambiando la válvula de una de las latas que estaba dañada.

-Y ellos son agradables?- pregunta DJ presionando unos botones.

-Desde luego, aunque... Son un poquito pesados- respondió ella serrando el bolso y colgándose lo en el hombro. -Bien, Mejor vámonos, el punto de encuentro esta algo lejos-

-Perfect!- DJ se pone de pie y se cuelga el aparato en el hombro con una agarradera que tenia. -Espero poder hablar con ella a solas...- pensó el llendo con su hermana.

Los dos salieron de casa, no sin antes avisarle a Dolly y Dylan, claro, después se fueron con los amigos de Da Vinci al punto de encuentro, el cual esta... Muy lejos! Si, se que no es mucha información pero no se que mas poner aquí x3

En poco menos de una hora llegaron, era nada mas y nada menos que un barrio de mala muerte, perfecto para que criminales se reúnan ahí.

-Eeeeh... Nos habremos equivocado de lugar, no?- preguntó DJ un tanto aterrado de donde se encontraban.

-Aquí es Bro, solo quedate conmigo y no te separes- respondió la cachorra caminando con naturalidad por el sitio, DJ aterrado fue con ella y no se despegó.

Con forme iban avanzando, varios perros aparecían, sucios y hediondos, unos tenían heridas y otros con espuma en la boca, todos ellos no hacían nada mas que mirar a los dos dálmatas. En eso Da Vinci se detuvo con DJ, enfrente de una pared completamente liza, se veía limpia, aunque con unas leves manchas de pintura algo deteriorada, posiblemte de Graffitis que ya lleven tiempo ahí.

-Este es el lugar?- pregunta DJ aun temeroso, en eso escucho algo acercarse detrás suya, al mirar atrás vio a dos gatos, uno era blanco con una chamarra negra, esta tenia escrito "Chanoir" en el pecho, y la otra era marrón con blanco, llevaba puesta una camisa toda manchada en pintura y con una Mascara respiratoria colgando del cuello. -Eeeeh... Da vi... OnO..-

La cachorra se volteo al oír a su hermano, pero al ver a los sos gatos, se emociono. -Jerky! Lemaitre!- se acerca a los dos para abrazarlos.

-Da Vinci!- los dos gatos la abrazan también.

-Chicos, hace rato que no los veía ya- dijo la cachorra separándose.

-Ni nosotros a ti perrita, que te paso?- pregunto la Gata, Lemaitre.

-Pues eh estado mi familia, además de hacer unas cositas artísticas- respondió ella.

-Muy bien, la familia es primero- dijo el gato, Jerky, después volteo la mirada, viendo a DJ. -Ese es tu hermano?-

-Oh si- va con DJ y lo toma de la pata, este no quería pero Da Vinci lo acerco. -Chicos, el es DJ, mi hermano el músico. DJ, ellos son mis amigos, Jerky y Lemaitre-

-Que hay? ÓuÒ- preguntó DJ sintiéndose un poco intimidado.

-Pues aquí hechando relajo- el Gato estira la pata para saludarlo, DJ solo choco su pata como si fueran puños.

-Te vez lindo- fue lo único que Dijo Lemaitre, luego camino hacia Da Vinci. -Trajiste la pintura?-

-Si, aquí esta- la cachorra abre el bolso dejando ver todas sus latas.

-Perfecto, hora de trabajar!- Jerky camina hacia las damas y los tres toman una lata cada uno, luego se acercan a la pared de antes dispuestos a empezar.

-Aw, sus amigos también sin grafiteros... Que genial- pensó DJ feliz de que su hermana tuviera amigos como ella, con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se acercó también y se sentó enfrente de ellos con su torna mesa. -Oigan, que quieren que les ponga?-

-Oh, pues... Podrías poner algo electrónico- respondió Da Vinci con su pañuelo cubriendo su hocico.

-Si, o mejor un Trap- dijo Jerky también con un pañuelo, solo que este era morada con manchas azules.

-Si, el trap es buena opción- dijo Lemaitre ya pintando con su mascara respiratoria puesta.

-Ok, Trap entonces- DJ mueve un poco sus dedos y empezó a tocar, al ser un ritmo progresivo, tuvo que poner el Tempo a 130 BPM, luego añadir unos snares, la cosa 808, etc etc etc, al final sonaba raro pero no importa, todas las canciones trap suenan igual :v

(Sin ofender a los lectores que escuchan Trap)

Da vinci y sus dos amigos estaban disfrutando de la música mientras realizaban el mural, pintura de todos los colores iluminaba la antes triste pared gris.

En eso Lemaitre volteo y vio a DJ, al verlo sin protección, se le ocurrió algo. -Oye, toma!- le lanza un pañuelo como el que Da Vinci y Jerky usaban. -No querrás intoxicarte, cierto?-

-Oh cierto, gracias- DJ se pone el pañuelo, era Rojo, su color favorito.

Así estuvieron aproximadamente una media hora, en la cual los gatos y la dálmata habían terminado su obra, en ella salían 3 siluetas, una morada simbolizando a Jerky, una Azul oscuro a Lemaitre y una Rosada a Da Vinci, rodeados por un aura roja, y abajo los nombres de los tres escritos, era increíble.

-Eso esta genial!- dijo DJ impresionado al ver lo que habían hecho.

-Gracias hermano, el trabajo en equipo siempre da frutos- dijo Da Vinci felizmente.

-Así es, quedo genial- Dijo Lemaitre contenta, luego saco un celular y le tomo una foto al graffiti.

-Bueno, ahora que terminamos, creo que podemos irnos- dijo Jerky poniendo las latas que usaron en el Bolso de Da vinci.

-Si, se nos hace tarde para llegar a casa- dijo Da Vinci guardando todo.

-Oigan, y no quieren ir a una fiesta?- pregunta Jerky.

-Pues... No creo que podamos- respondió DJ un tanto preocupado por la hora.

-Bueno, a mi me gustaría ir, hace rato que no voy a alguna con ustedes- dijo Da Vinci convencida de ir.

-Oye, pero que haremos si Dylan y Dolly se molestan? O peor aún, Mamá y papá!- DJ trata de que cambie de opinión.

-DJ... Hace tiempo ya que no veo a mis amigos, y mucho menos ir a una fiesta... Tengo muchas ganas de ir, por fa!- la mira suplicante.

DJ se sonrojo al ver a su hermana con esa carita de perrito regañado, no quería ir, no solo porque llegarían tarde a casa, sino porque no conocía a esos dos gatos, por alguna razón le daba desconfianza. El dálmata músico no sabía que hacer, estaba indeciso, pero Al final... Aceptó...

-De acuerdo, vamos...- respondió finalmente.

-Ay muchas gracias Hermano!- lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla, cosa que hizo muy feliz a DJ, poniendo corazoncitos en las pupilas de sus ojos.

-Perfecto, vengan con nosotros!- dijo Lemaitre felizmente, luego se fue con Jerky y los dálmatas.

Un rato después llegaron a una bodega en mal estado dentro de un callejón igual lleno de perros con mala leche. Jerky tocó la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando salir mucho humo y de entre el, un perro de raza Bull terrier.

-Que honda Men- saludo el gato despreocupado.

-Jerky, Lemaitre, que bueno que llegan- saludo el perro dándole la bienvenida a los dos felinos, pero al ver a los dálmatas fruncio el seño. -y quienes sin estos niños?-

-Oh vamos, no te abras olvidado de mi, verdad- dijo Da vinci poniéndose el pañuelo y posando con una lata de pintura.

-Mmmm oh si, Graffi-Vinci, que bueno que estas de regreso- respondió el bull terrier al reconocerla. -y tu debes ser su hermano Dawkins-

-Eeeeh no, soy DJ... No es obvio?- pregunto tocando sus audífonos con la pata.

-Ah si... La neta Me vale madres- dijo el perro moviéndose a un lado, dejando que los 4 entraran.

Ya adentró del lugar, se veía como luces de colores brillaban por todas partes, maquinas de humo encendidas y música género FutureBass sonando a todo volumen.

-A la madre... Esto es genial!- dijo DJ boquiabierto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Parece que te gusta- Da vinci pasa por su lado, luego lo agarro del collar y lo llevo a bailar.

-Diviertanse!- dijo Lemaitre llendose con Jerky a hacer algo con unos amigos suyos.

DJ y Da vinci se divertían mucho bailando en ese lugar, sobretodo DJ, pues para el era un sueño compartir una pieza con su Hermana/Crush, se sentía maravilloso.

Da Vinci por su parte se sentía muy feliz de compartir algo tan especial en su vida con su hermano mas querido, sin duda era algo que deseaba bastante.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que los dos se sintieron cansados, por lo que fueron a sentarse a una zona con unos Valdés rotos, aun así los usaron para sentarse.

-Esto es divertido, gracias por venir conmigo~- decía Da Vinci abrazando a su hermano de lado, ya saben, como Dolly y Dylan siempre hacen.

-De nada...- DJ mira momentáneamente a todos en el lugar, al ver que nadie los veía, suspiro, juntando algo de valor. -Da vinci... Tengo algo que decirte...- tona sus patas.

-Aww y que es?- pregunto la dálmata inclinando la cabeza.

-Yo...- quería decir algo pero en ese momento Lemaitre los interrumpió.

-Chicos, quieren unos dulces?- pregunto con una Bol lleno de Dulces, se veían ricos.

-Claro, hace tiempo que no los pruebo- Da vinci toma 2 y le da uno a DJ.

-Pus... Bueno, gracias- DJ lo toma y lo mira un poco.

-Bien, adiós chicos- Lemaitre se aleja.

-Esto es delicioso, te lo aseguro- Da Vinci se come el suyo y lo saborea. -Mmm piña-

-A ver- DJ se come el suyo. -Oye si, esta Rico... Este sabe a manzana-

-Jaja sabía que te gustaría... Y que querías decirme?- pregunta ella al recordar lo que iba a hacer su hermano antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Ah eso pues... No lo se- aparta la mirada ya sin ganas de decírselo, en eso empezó a marearse un poco. -oh cielos...-

-Que pasa?- pregunto ella muy calmada.

-Me estoy mareando un poco...- se retira los audífonos y pone una pata en su frente.

-Tranquilo, es normal en este tipo de fiestas, de hecho yo también me estoy mareando un poquito- Da vinci acerca su pata y le toca la cara.

-Hermana, deja de hacer eso...- DJ quita su pata, pero al mirar a Da vinci, sonrió al ver florecitas y mariposas volando a su alrededor.

-Hermano... Creo que debo acostarme...- dijo Da vinci dejándose caer en los brazos de DJ, este busco con la mirada a Jerky o a Lemaitre, pero al estar medio ido, solo veía los colores del ambiente combinándose con el humo.

-Da vinci, que hago? Solo veo lucesitas- dijo DJ picándole una mejilla a la dálmata.

-Ay ya dejame- Da vinci se aparta y mueve sus patas de arriba abajo.

En eso Jerky se les acercó. -Chicos, todo bien?-

-Oh amigo, me estoy sintiendo mal, ah donde podemos ir para que pueda dormir un poco?- pregunta la dálmata tocando la cara del gato para mover su nariz.

-Oh no, Lemaitre, que has hecho?- susurra. -Vengan conmigo, los pondré en un lugar seguro- se lleva a los dálmatas a otro lugar, a una habitación que ahí mismo tenían, dentro había una cama para perros, un televisor pequeño y una caja de arena.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto DJ cerrando un ojo mientras sostenía a Da Vinci.

-Es mi habitación y la de Lemaitre, se las prestare para que puedan descansar, estaré vigilando la puerta, así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse- dijo el gato prendiendo el televisor que tenia ahí. -descansen Dálmatas- sale y cierra la puerta.

-Ah adoro a ese Parisino~- dijo Da Vinci tirándose en la cama. DJ hizo lo mismo a su lado, quedándose mirando la tele, aunque solo habían infomerciales.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales fueron suficientes para que los dos recuperaran algo de Lucidez, aunque no del todo, aun estaban aun en su "viaje".

-DJ...- decía la dálmata recargándose en el hombro de su hermano. -Gracias por cuidarme...-

-De nada hermanita, ya sabes que estoy aquí para ti- respondió el dálmata musico acariciándola, luego recordó algo, lo que tenia pensado decirle. -Por cierto, quiero decirte una cosa...- apaga el televisor y toma las patas de Da vinci.

-Si? Que es?- pregunto ella mirándole curiosa.

-Bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso pero... Creo que estoy enamorado de ti... Te Amo~-

-Eh?- Da vinci lo mira algo confusa. -Que has dicho?-

-Que... Que te amo~ eres linda y adorable, te quiero mucho mucho- decía el moviendo sus orejas con las patas.

-Oye, creo que aun estas ido, mejor duerme un poco- sugirió Da vinci separando a DJ.

-No no, yo te amo muchísimo, incluso mas que... La música- DJ sonríe al decir eso. -Desde hace mucho tiempo que me enamore de ti, por eso e estado algo raruno últimamente...-

Da Vinci se quedo callada al escuchar la confesión de su hermano, ella creía que estaba alucinando por el estado en el que los dos se encontraban, pero parecía hablar enserio, sobretodo porque el quería decirle algo antes de que Lemaitre le interrumpiera, al pensar en eso... Sonrió, puede que no este del todo de acuerdo pero, hace tiempo que se a fijado en el, e incluso, tener unos pensamientos sucios donde los dos hacían cosas indebidas, sin duda a Da vinci se le hacia agua la canoa pensar en todo lo que podría hacer junto a su hermano mayor.

-DJ... Eres muy dulce, y bueno, creo que te mereces algo...- se acercó a el y le lamió la cara, el dálmata miro felizmente a Da Vinci por ese gesto, lo que no se esperaba era que esta terminara dándole un beso directo el hocico. Los dos dálmatas se quedaron ahí unidos unos segundos, cuando se separaron, Da Vinci le sonrió pícaramente. -Entonces... Me amas?-

-Con todo mi corazón~- respondió el con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Yo también te amo DJ-cito- dijo la hembra recostando al dálmata para dejarlo mas cómodo. -Tu quedare quietecito, voy a... Jugar un poco contigo-

-Me gusta jugar~- dijo DJ pensando en cualquier otra cosa.

La dálmata empezó a acariciar el pecho de DJ, de ahí empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su entre pierna, empezando a sobarle los testículos, el macho solo empezó a reír al sentir eso, le daba cosquillas que le estubieran manoseando. Da Vinci siguió así, esperando a que el miembro de su hermano saliera, y para suerte de ella, este empezó a pararse, mostrando lo largo que era.

-Oh hermano, tienes un juguetito muy grande- le acaricia la punta, luego se agacho mientras se relamia los labios, acercó su hocico y empezó a lamer el pene de DJ, saboreandolo por completo.

-Mmmm siii~ Que gustito~- decía el cachorro con la lengua de fuera, luego acercó su pata a la cabeza de Da Vinci y empezó a acariciarla, para posteriormente ejercer presión, metiendo su pene de golpe en todo su hocico.

-Mmh! Mmmmmhh!- la cachorra intento quitarse pero su hermano mayor era mas fuerte, sin embargo, empezó a gustarle, le encantaba estar siendo dominada por alguien mas grande, aunque fuera un poco, tanto así que siguió con su trabajo.

-Da vinci... Te Amo~- dijo el aun presionando la cabeza de su hermana, a ella le gustaba mucho, era un plaser poder hscer esto por el, tanto así que empezó a sollozar, soltando unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojitos, DJ la miro y decidió soltarla. -Linda, porque lloras?-

-Por nada, es que esto es algo muy bonito- respondió ella usando su pata para secarse las lágrimas mientras saliva y liquido pre seminal salia de su hocico.

-Ow gracias, puedes seguir- respondió el dálmata colocando sus patas por debajo de su cabeza.

La dálmata pintura asintió y siguió con la felación que le estaba proporcionando a DJ, ahora que no la estaban presionando, ella podía usar toda su creatividad: haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua, usando cúmulos de su saliva, acariciar los testículos con una de sus patas, todo esto para darle una experiencia muy placentera.

-Ay Da Vi, ya voy a acabar...- dijo entre gemidos, pero antes de que Da vinci pudiera hacer algo, el ya se estaba corriendo dentro de su hocico, llenándolo enteramente de Semen.

-Mmmmhhh Aaaah~- abre el hocico, liberando el pene de su hermano, además de dejar caer un poco de semen. -Dios, esto esta muy... Cremoso- decía mientras lamia todo lo que había caído, cuando término se levantó, viendo como su compañero suspiraba agitada mente, al verlo así se le acerco y lo beso de nuevo en el hocico, tanto para calmarlo como para compartir un poco de sus propios fluidos.

DJ abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana, estaba feliz de poder besarla en sus dulces labios. Da vinci al separarse del beso se recostó a su lado para descansar.

-Te Amou~- dijo entre cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo igual~- respondió contento...

A los pocos segundos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, puede que no hallan hecho mucho pero el estado en el que estaban hizo que se agotaran bastante, por lo que se quedaron dormiditos y juntitos~


	5. El inicio de algo hermoso

Pasaron un par de horas, Los dos dálmatas aun seguían dormidos, la fiesta había terminado ya, y Jerky fue para ver como estaban.

-Chicos, se encuentran bien?- entra al lugar, solo viéndolos descansar, pero como sabía que no deberían de estar ahí a esa hora, mejor decidió despertarlos. -Oigan, ya deberían ir a su casa- los mueve.

-Oh Jerky... Vamos, tenemos sueño- Da vinci se abraza aun mas a DJ.

-Que hora es?- preguntó DJ tratando de abrir los ojos.

-Son las 3 AM, la fiesta acaba de terminar, y no puedo dejarlos aquí- respondió el ese gato francés.

-3 AM?!- preguntaron los dos levantándose de golpe.

-Si... Lemaitre les dio unos dulces, que no eran dulces, sino drogas, ya la regañe pero ustedes me preocupan, como se encuentran?- pregunta Jerky.

-Pues... Yo me siento algo mareada aun- dijo Da Vinci con una pata en la cabeza.

-Yo pues... Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero puedo aguantar- DJ se rasca una oreja.

-Por lo menos- Jerky sale. -Voy a llevarlos a su casa, despabilence-

-Si que fue una buena fiesta- dijo Da Vinci mirando a DJ.

-Supongo...- DJ la mira también. -Oye, tengo un recuerdo un poco vago de antes de dormir nos-

-Ah si? Y que es?- pregunta ella sin recordar.

-Tu estabas... Haciéndome...- se pone nervioso ahora.

-Ajam...- Da Vinci se le acerca.

-Estabas... Haciéndome S-sexo oral...- dunta sus patas entre si. -es lo poco que recuerdo-

Da Vinci se sorprendió por escuchar eso, pero después de pensarlo un momento, logro recordar, y efectivamente, ella estaba chupándole el miembro, los dos en estado de intoxicación.

-Yo también me acuerdo... Ay dios, no...- se sienta en el suelo con las patas en la cara.

-Como... Llegamos a hacer eso?- pregunta el.

-Tu... Creo que dijiste que me amabas y yo... Solo hice lo que el cuerpo me pidió, complacerte...- Da Vinci no puede cree lo que a dicho. -Acaso tu... Me amas enserio?-

-Este... Yo...- el dálmata musico se pone nervioso, pero entonces su hermana tomo su pata.

-Tranquilo, no quiero que te alteres, solo fue una pregunta- le sonríe levemente.

-...- DJ ya sin mas que decir, decidió responder con la verdad. -Si! Te amo! Me gustas mucho!- se sonroja mucho.

Da Vinci también se sonrojo por aquella respuesta, normalmente una hermana común estaría molesta, pero ella no, de hecho, se sentía feliz.

-DJ... Es lindo esto, y si te soy sincera, eres un chico bastante lindo y atento conmigo...- ella se acaricia una oreja como si fuera un mechón de cabello. -Tal vez, pueda darte una oportunidad, después de todo, somos hermanastros Jeje-

-Lo dices... De verdad?- el sonríe al oírla decir eso.

-Si, de verdad... Podríamos ser novios, si quieres- ella se se acerca y le da un lameton en la mejilla.

-Si... Si si si si quiero- respondió el muy feliz, moviendo la cola muy rápido.

-Bien, entonces... Seremos novios~- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa cálida, después le dio un beso en el hocico, para gusto de los dos.

En ese momento, Jerky toco la puerta. -chicos, están listos?-

-Oh si si, lo estamos- respondió la cachorra. -Bien, hora de irnos DJ... Oh mejor dicho, nuevo novio- le guiña.

-Si, vámonos, nueva novia- respondió el aun sin poder creer que su crush aceptara estar con el, le daba bastante miedo que la respuesta de ella fuera negativa, pero ahora que son novios formalmente, ese miedo desapareció, de hecho, estaba lleno de felicidad.

Jerky llevo a los cachorros a su casa, al ser de madrugada, no podían andar solo por ahí, así que fue un gesto muy amable de parte del gato. Cuando llegaron, Da Vinci empezó a sentirse nerviosa sobre el como pudieran reaccionar sus padres por haber llegado tan tarde.

-Bueno chicos, los veo después, suerte- Jerky se aleja corriendo, saltando por unos botes de basura hacia una reja y luego al techo de una casa, y de ahí se fue de vuelta a la bodega.

-Bueno... Esperemos todo resulté bien- dijo DJ mirando a Da Vinci por última vez antes de poner su pata en el lector de huellas, dándole paso a los dálmatas de entrar, siendo la oscuridad lo unico que veían.

-Parece que están dormidos, nos habremos salvado?- preguntó Da Vinci un poco mas calmada, pero después la luz de la sala se encendió, dejando ver a sus padres molestos justo ahí. -Oww...-

-Que horas son estas de llegar?- pregunta Delilah acercándose a ellos.

-Lo-lo sentimos... Fuimos a una fiesta y... Y nos quedamos dormidos con un amigo- respondió Da Vinci sin revelar nada que pudiera generar problemas.

-Y quien les dio permiso de salir?- pregunta Doug.

-Nadie, salimos sin que Dolly y Dylan se dieran cuenta- respondió DJ.

-Perdón si los preocupamos, no era nuestra intención...- dijo Da Vinci con la mirada abajo.

-... Algo que decir en su defensa?- pregunta Delilah.

-No...- respondieron los dos.

-Bueno, al menos están aquí- Delilah se acerca a los dos para abrazarlos, luego Doug se les unió.

-Nos perdonad?- pregunta la dálmata pintora correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Claro... Pero están castigado- respondió Doug con una voz firme.

-Un mes, tu no podrás pintar nada, y tu no podrás componer música, me escucharon?- dijo Delilah también con voz firme.

-Que? Pero es lo que...- Da Vinci iba a reclamar, pero entonces DJ la interrumpe.

-Me parece justo... Nosotros tuvimos la culpa- se retira los audífonos y se los entrega junto a su piano a Doug.

-Bien...- Da Vinci le entrega su mochila con pinturas a su madre. -Un mes?-

-Un mes- los perros asienten.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor por ahora es ir a dormir...- Da Vinci se va con DJ a sus habitaciones.

-Nosotros también deberíamos descansar- dijo Doug bostezando.

-De acuerdo, ahora me siento mas tranquila sabiendo que están a salvo- respondió la dálmata llendo a su habitación junto a su marido al segundo piso.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba a ese, DJ y Da Vinci iban a entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bueno... Este sera un mes muy duro- DJ se muestra triste y deprimido.

-Lo se... Pero...- Da Vinci le da un beso en la mejilla. -Me alegra que no me hallan castigado de ti- sonríe.

-Oh pues... Digo lo mismo- se sonroja.

-Cuando ya no estemos castigados, voy a pintar algo muy lindo para ti- le acaricia la mejilla acercando el hocico.

-y yo compondre una canción para ti- dijo DJ ya imaginando lo que le haría.

-Genial- la dálmata no puede aguantar mas y le da un beso en el hocico, saboreando esos labios con sabor a frituras.

DJ para no dejarla mal, le corresponde, disfrutando de aquel beso espontáneo, pero solo duraría como mas de un minuto, pues terminaron separándose.

-Te amo, hermana- dijo DJ en tono dulce.

-y yo a ti, hermano- respondió ella separándose de el para entrar a su habitación. -Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- se despidió DJ entrando a su habitación.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia, era que estaban siendo observados...

-Ay no... Esto es malo- dijo uno de los dálmatas en la otra habitación con la puerta medio abierta, pero, quien sera?


	6. Un poco de Ayuda

Pasaron unos días desde lo ocurrido, Da Vinci pasaba los días aburrida junto con DJ, los dos sin nada que hacer, pero trataban de no pensar en eso.

-Sabes, extraño poder dibujar y pintar, e tenido muchas ideas, arranques de Inspiración! Pero no tengo nada en que plasmarlo...- Da Vinci se encontraba en su cuarto, sobre una almohada mirando el techo.

-Lo se, y yo estoy súper aburrido, pero, e aprendido a salir adelante- DJ por su parte estaba anotando unas cosas, era una letra para una nueva canción, le prohibieron componer, no escribir, así que esto seria un ligero agujero en su castigo.

-Me gustaría expresar lo que siento de otra forma... Desde que somos... Eso, e tenido ganas de hacer algo por ti- dijo ella en voz baja, para así no llamar la atención de nadie que estuviera por ahí.

-Estoy seguro de que seria genial...- DJ solo le acaricia la cabeza. -ah menos que, puedas hacer algo diferente!- le muestra papel y lapiz.

-Ah? Lo dices enserio?- los toma. -No estoy segura de que sea lo mismo-

-No es lo mismo pero seguro te relaja, recuerda lo que dicen por ahí, una imagen vale mas que 1000 palabras, así que escribe esas 1000 palabras ahora!- decía el animándola, aunque esa frase fue algo ridícula.

-Como quieras...- Da Vinci suspira y empieza a escribir algo, al principio se le dificulto, pero después recordó las veces que ayudó a su hermano Dylan con su poesía, por lo que uso unos de esos ejemplos para tratar de inspirarse.

-Y yo debería hacer lo mismo- DJ toma otro papel y otro lápiz, pero el decidió poner a prueba los pocos conocimientos que tenia sobre dibujar, así que empezó a hacer algo rápido.

Los dos estuvieron en eso un buen rato, la verdad, les gusto a ambos, poder expresar sus sentimientos de forma diferente no era tan mala idea.

-Oye, mira esto- DJ le muestra el dibujo a Da Vinci, esta lo tomo y vio que era de ella, un poco mas definido y detallado, con corazones al rededor y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Oh vaya, esta fantástico! Si que has mejorado!- respondió la Dálmata pintora impresionada con lo que había hecho.

-Lo se, e estado practicando un poquito, la falta de música hace que centre mi inspiración en otra cosa- respondió el con una sonrisa cálida, Da Vinci al verlo se sonrojo.

-Bueno, gracias aun así- le devuelve el dibujo a DJ, pero este negó con la pata y lo rechazo, dando a entender que se lo estaba regalando. -Wow, creo, creo que lo colgare en mi pared- lo pone a un lado.

-Si en algún momento empiezo a dibujar mejor, ye haré muchos dibujo mas!- dijo alzando el lápiz.

-Si... Pero esto ya se me complicó...- Da Vinci le muestra si Mini poesía a DJ, esta la ve y nota una que otra inconsistencia y eso.

(No sera relevante, así que no la escribiré :u)

-Creo que Escribir no podría ser una de tus virtudes- se rasca la cabeza.

-Lo se~- se tira en la almohada.

-Si tuviera mi piano, te enseñaría a tocarlo, seria algo divertido, la verdad- dijo el acostándose a un lado de la dálmata.

-Seguro que prodria?- pregunto ella.

-Yo diría que si, además, sería lindo poder enseñarle a mi... Novia- esto ultimo lo susurro y le guiño un ojo.

-Jeje lo mismo digo... Pero por lo que veo, tu si has hecho un gran avance- respondió ya muy roja por la vergüenza.

-Sip, todo gracias a ti~- DJ toma a Da Vinci de la mejilla y la volteo hacia el, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en el hocico, ella lo recibió con gusto, enserio disfrutaba cuando se besaban, casi nunca lo hacían por eso de que para su familia son hermanos.

Su beso duro unos segundos solo, no podían darse el lujo de que durara mas tiempo.

-Ojala pudiéramos tener un momento a solas como este~- dijo Da Vinci tocando sus patas entre si.

-Yo puedo ayudarles- se escucho alguien entrando al cuarto, el dúo de dálmatas se levantaron exaltados, viendo en la puerta al dálmata Geek, Dawkins.

-No viste nada, cierto?- preguntó DJ algo aterrado.

-Chicos, lo se, desde hace un tiempo que se su secretito- entró al cuarto y cerro la puerta.

-y que harás con esa información?- preguntó Da Vinci tragando saliva.

-De hecho, no haré nada, solo quiero hablar con los dos- se sienta frente a ellos. -Chicos, se por lo que ustedes pasan ahora y me gustaría ayudarles en esto-

-Ahora de que estas hablando?- pregunta DJ.

-y a que te refieres con que sabes por lo que... Oh, acaso tu...?- Da Vinci abrió los ojos ya pensando en la posibilidad de que su hermano este hablando enserio.

-Sip, yo también estoy en una relación con alguien de esta familia~- respondió el dálmata Geek bajando la mirada.

-Oh vaya, y yo creí que eramos los únicos- DJ se rasca la cabeza. -Entonces lo que tu quieres es ayudarnos?-

-Claro, Regla No. 1: nunca decir que se aman sino están antes seguros de que nadie los esta escuchando, así fue como me entere de que ustedes eran novios- dijo Dawkins dándoles el primer error que han cometido.

-Mmh creó que tiene razón, supongo- dijo Da Vinci con una gotita de sudor tipo anime en la frente.

-Aja, Regla No. 2: nunca besarse con la puerta abierta! Diablos, como pueden cometer errores de novatos?- pregunto dándose un golpe en la cara.

-Ay perdón, es que solo nos centramos en nuestra relación, casi no le préstamos atención a ese tipo de detalles- dijo la dálmata ya apenada.

-Por lo menos actuamos como hermanos con el resto de la familia- el dálmata musico solo sonríe, y al igual que su hermana/novia, estaba algo apenado.

Dawkins solo suspira. -Bueno, el caso es ese, tienen que tener una mejor manera de que su relación pase desapercibida, al igual que mantener la armonía en esta- se acerca a Da Vinci y coloca una pata en su hombro. -Yo les ayudare, solo procuren que todo este en orden, Ok?-

-Ok!- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme, cualquier cosa, solo avisen me- Dawkins camina a la puerta para irse. -Ah y por cierto, DJ...- voltea a ver al dálmata músico. -Cuida bien de mi hermana, confió en ti, cuñado- sonríe y sale.

-Jeje gracias!- el solo se sonrojo por eso que dijo.

-Vaya, nunca espere que Dawkins estuviera con alguien ya...- dijo Da Vinci caminando a la ventaba, viendo a todos sus hermanos jugando en el patio. -Me preguntó quien sera...-

-Te apuesto a que sera Dolly, no se porque- DJ también se acerca a la ventana.

-Lo dudo, tal vez sean Dizzy o DeeDee- dijo viendo comí estas dos jugaban alrededor de Dawkins, y el sonreía de tenerlas ahí.

-Tiene sentido, no son tan pequeñas- DJ se tira a una almohada. -Yo mejor voy a dormir un rato, despiertame si algo pasa- cierra los ojos y los cubre con sus orejas.

-Ok, Dulzura- Da Vinci se acerco y le beso la nariz, DJ solo sonrió sonrojado por eso. -Yo iré a ver que otra cosa hago, adiós- salio de la habitación y se fue.

Bien bien, por el momento tenemos un problema menos y algo de ayuda,pero eso no indica que DJ y Da Vinci se limiten en sus actividades como pareja, aun tienen muchas cosas que hacer, además de que descubrieron de que Dawkins es como ellos, esta en una relación con alguien en la familia, ustedes quien creen que sea su pareja?~

**Continuará...**


	7. Cita doble

Pasaron unos días mas, el castigo de los chicos casi termina, y ellos estaban ansiosos de que finalizará.

-Sabes, DJ? Cuando esto termine, voy a hacerte 2... no, 10 Dibujos solo para ti!- decía Da Vinci toda emocionada.

-y yo haré una rola solo para ti!- DJ la abraza de un lado. -Ya tengo rato pensando algo genial-

-Muy bien- ella le sonríe. -Sabes, pese a no tener nuestras cosas, este a sido un mes increíble, realmente me emociona esto-

-Ah mi igual, y con la ayuda que nos dio Dawkins, podremos salir adelante- dijo DJ recordando los consejos que el dálmata geek les había dado.

-Si... Aunque, sabes que se me ocurrió?- Da Vinci se toca la barbilla. -una cita entre los 4! Tu, yo, Dawkins y su pareja también-

-No estaría mal, que lugar sugieres para ir?- preguntó DJ.

-Mmh eso es lo que debo pensar, por alguna razón todo en esta ciudad es solo para humanos, así que no podríamos ir a casi ningún lado- ella piensa un poco mas.

-Mmh que tal... Al Covent Garden? Hace tiempo que no me paso por ahí, seguro te gustara ir- dijo DJ recordando las rolas que se echaba ahí.

-Mmh pues no e ido... Podría ser- ella le sonríe. -Bien, sera ahí!-

-Perfecto, hay que preguntarle a Dawkins!- DJ sale y va en busca de su hermano Geek.

-Oye espera- Da Vinci lo toma del collar y lo jala adentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. -No te vayas sin tu beso de la suerte- le dio un beso en el hocico, este sonrió y le correspondió, acariciando las patas de su pareja

Cuando se separaron, volvió a abrir la puerta. -Bien, ahora si- DJ sale sonrojado.

Da Vinci se quedo mirándolo desde la puerta, mientras salían corazones de encima.

Al día siguiente, después de que sus padres les removieran su castigo y les devolvieran sus cosas, La pareja de dálmatas se encontraba en la estación de autobuses, esperando a que el que los llevara al Covent Garden apareciera, además de Dawkins y su pareja.

-Ya se están tardando, no te dijo a que hora vendría?- pregunta Da Vinci caminando de un lado a otro.

-Dijo que a las 14:45... Y según el reloj, son las 2:40... Creo que seguro llegamos muy temprano- dijo el dálmata mirando el reloj de la iglesia que estaba cerca del parque.

-Hermano... 14 significa 2, faltan 5 minutos- Da Vinci lo corrije.

-Ah... Ya decía yo que llegaba temprano a todas partes- DJ ríe un poco, pero entonces, vio a Dawkins acercándose, acompañado de... Deepak. -What?-

-Hola chicos, disculpen la tardansa- saludo el moviendo la pata.

-Oww... Deepak es tu, pareja?- preguntó Da Vinci, pero entonces DJ le dio un leve codazo.

-Es una larga historia, pero, creo que puedo resumirla en... Una clase de yoga algo calurosa- respondió Deepak sonriendo.

-Si, fue algo espontáneo pero, ahora estamos aquí- Dawkins se sonroja un poco.

-Aww que genial- DJ sonríe al verlos.

-Mmh se me ocurren unas ideas...- Da Vinci muerde un lápiz. -Después les haré un cuadro solo para ustedes, se ve que hacen excelente dúo- hace un cuadrado con sus patas, quedando ellos dentro de el.

-Solo trata de captar mi perfil griego- el dálmata geek le guiña un ojo.

-De acuerdo- la chica sonríe, sintiendo una gran felicidad de que su hermano mayor y el menor estén juntos.

Deepak por su parte se sentía bien, percibiendo la buena vibra que sus hermanos desprendían hacia su relación con el dálmata Geek, sintiendo paz en su interior, sabiendo que alguien aprueba lo suyo.

En eso, el autobús se detuvo justo ahí, listo para que todos se puedan ir.

-Ya era hora!- DJ sube, seguido de Da Vinci, Dawkins y Deepak, el conductor condujo hasta el bello lugar, el Covent Garden, un sitio perfecto para que músicos callejeros se dediquen a compartir su arte auditivo.

-Wow, no había venido acá!- Dawkins sale del bus y se queda mirando todo.

-Ni yo, es la primera vez- Da Vinci se acerca.

-Pues aquí es donde yo suelo venir regularmente a tocar, a la gente le gusta escucharme- DJ toma su piano y se dirige con el a un lugar donde pueda tocar.

-Nosotros iremos a ver, que encontramos- dijo Dawkins andando con Deepak al lado contrario. -Adiós Da Vi-

-Adiós!- Da Vinci, ni corta ni perezosa, se preparó para lo que mejor hace, fue con DJ y se coloco con su caballete y un lienzo enfrente de el, este ya tenia su piano preparado para tocar. -Oye Amor, puedes poner algo intenso? Hoy tengo ganas de soltarme...-

-Como tu digas- DJ le hizo caso y procedió a tocar algo, que primero empezó lento, pero conforme avanzaba, la música iba subiendo de ritmo y progresión.

-Si... Si, eso es!- La chica movía la cabeza con la musica. Metiendo las patas en sus latas de pintura, Da Vinci procedió a usar el ritmo de la música contra su lienzo, moviendo su pata contra este para llenarlo de pintura, usando los sonidos de su novio para expresar sus movimientos.

DJ por su parte, estaba feliz de que la dálmata usara su musica con ese propósito, por lo que trato de alargar la rola lo mejor que podía, complaciéndola y ayudándole en su arte.

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, varias personas, así como otros animales, perros y gatos respectivamente, se iban acercando tanto para oírlo tocar a el, como para ver a la artista hacer su pintura, manteniendo su distancia para no molestar a ninguno.

Por otro lado, con Dawkins y Deepak, los dos tórtolos estaban caminando por ahí, viendo que encontraban, pero la prioridad por ahora, era un lugar para comer.

-debimos pedirle a DJ que nos dijera mínimo donde hay un puesto de tacos- se quejo el dálmata Geek, que pese a disfrutar el lugar, no sabia donde estaban exactamente.

-Y para que querríamos comida grasosa?- pregunto Deepak poniendo cara de asco.

-Era una bromita- Dawkins toca su nariz con la pata, pero entonces, noto que en una pared habían unos Mini dispensadores de comida, donde varios perros y gatos también estaban ahí comiendo tranquilamente. -Ah mira- Los dos van ahí. -Vaya me sorprende que los humanos hagan esto para nosotros, no son tan tontos después de todo-

-Amor, no se si te hallas dado cuenta, pero en realidad, los perros son solo mascotas para los humanos, no al revez- dijo Deepak ya sabiendo la verdad de todo...

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Dawkins comiendo, no le había prestado atención.

-Meh, olvidalo- Deepak va al dispensador para gatos y come lo que había ahí.

Volviendo con DJ y Da Vinci, ahora el dálmata músico tocaba algo mas rápido y progresivo, mientras la dálmata pintora, con un lienzo nuevo, creaba una nueva ora, ahora con pinceladas un poco mas agresivas.

Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que ambos decidieron detenerse, y las personas que iban pasando les aplaudían.

-Si que nos aman!- dijo DJ retirándose los audífonos.

-Osi Osi- Da Vinci deja la nueva pintura a un lado. -Oye, hubiera sudo genial que me trajeras aquí antes, eh-

-Lo se, pero que puedo decir? Me daba pena confesar mi amor, mas me iba a dar invitarte- respondió el dálmata músico rascando su oreja.

La hembra sonrió de manera cálida al oír eso, se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios, sin embargo, unos 3 perros que pasaban por ahí, estaban Asqueados al ver esto.

-Disculpen, ustedes no viven en la calle dálmatas, verdad?- pregunto uno de ellos acercándose, era un Golden Retriver de ojos azules.

-Si, porque pregunta?- questiono DJ.

-Ja! Nada... Solo, nos parece divertido que un par de hermanos estén saliendo- dijo otro rodeándolos, este era un Husky blanco, un poco menos robusto que Hansel.

-y que tiene eso de malo? Somos perros- Da Vinci se apega un poco a DJ.

-Si, perros, una buena excusa- dijo otro de ellos, sabueso, quien, a propósito, tiro al suelo lo que Da Vinci había hecho, arruinando las obras. -Mejor nos vamos, par de raros- los 3 se van.

-Grrr- Da Vinci gruñe, empezó a caminar hacia ellos, pero DJ la detuvo.

-Olvidalo... Son unos idiotas- le acaricia la mejilla. -Quizá, unos perros no estén de acuerdo con esto...-

-Como mamá y papá?- pregunto Da Vinci con la miraba abajo.

-...- DJ baja las orejas al oír eso. -A-aun no sabemos...-

-Mmh no lo se, por alguna razón, siento que las cosas pueden salir mal...- ella se rascaba la cabeza, lavantando su pintura del suelo, pero, no estaba del todo arruinada, de hecho, le gusto que la pintura terminara desparramada. -Ah que cosas-

-ja, no esta mal- DJ le da una palmada en la espalda, luego, le beso la mejilla, a lo que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Deepak y Dawkins regresaron, el dálmata semi gato tenia puesto un collar de cuentas, y Dawkins con unos nuevos lentes de sol.

-hola! Como les fue?- preguntó la dálmata pintora.

-Bien, todo correcto, la gente de aquí es muy amable!- respondió Deepak con una sonrisa.

-Mmmh mas o menos- DJ se rasca la oreja. -Unos perros estuvieron aquí y... Nos dijeron algo que no nos gusto, pero, supongo que solo era por molestar.

-Hablando de los perros que están por allá? Nos topamos con ellos también, pero no paso mucho, solo los ignoramos- respondió Dawkins tranquilamente.

-Mmh bueno, fuera de eso, nos a ido bien también- la hembra sonríe, viendo que les a ido bien en su mayoría. Al cabo de un rato, todos regresaron a casa, subiendo al autobús que los llevaría cerca de casa, en pocos minutos, llegaron a la parada de buses, donde bajaron, sin embargo, el solo se estaba ocultando. -Mmh debemos darnos prisa, llegaremos para la cena-

-Si, sería lo mejor- DJ camina junto a su amada, cerca de los otros dos, quienes se acariciaban entre si, con deepak ronroneando, claro.

Sin embargo, ya estando cerca de la calle dálmata, alguien seguía de serca al cuarteto de cachorros, el único en darse cuenta de esto, fue Deepak, sintiendo energía negativa.

-esperen... Algo no esta bien...- el dálmata felino se dio la vuelta, no veía a nadie, pero Dawkins se mostró preocupado.

-Todo bien cariño?- preguntó este, pero, empezó a percibir algo con la nariz, un aroma, que ya había olfateado antes. -Ay no...-

Los 3 perros que habían intervenido con ellos, estaban de vuelta, rodeando a los 4 cachorros, los cuales, se notaban aterrados por la presencia de estos perros otra vez.

-Bueno, necesitábamos, un poco de privacidad para esto- dijo uno de ellos, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Chicos, no queremos problemas, por favor, necesitamos ir a casa- dijo el dálmata músico, tratando de mantener la compostura,a la vez que protegía a sus hermanos menores, aunque, Da vinci se veía dispuesta a avanzar.

-No creo que en tu casa quieran a chicos como ustedes- otro de ellos, el Husky, se acerca a este para quitarle el piano a DJ, este lo intento recuperar pero el perro que lo tomo, lo uso para golpearlo con la cara, rompiendo las teclas contra el, quien cayo al suelo noqueado.

-No, DJ!- Da Vinci intento sostenerlo, pero el mismo Husky la jalo y la tiro al piso, colocando una pata sobre su cuello.

-Tranquila, no haré lo que estas pensando, pero si esto...- toma de la mochila de la dálmata una lata de pintura, luego la uso para escribir "incestuosa" en su pecho.

-Eres un idiota!- Da Vinci grito molesta, pero el Husky le dio un zarpazo en la cara, sacándole sangre de la nariz y dejarla aturdida.

Ella, solo pudo ver como los otros dos perros le daban una paliza a Deepak y a Dawkins, mientras el dálmata músico, permanecía en el suelo, inmóvil... -DJ...- fue lo único que salio de su hocico antes de caer inconsciente...

**Continuará...**


End file.
